Side:YOSHIKO
|birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |occupation = Choreographer, dancer |label = Sony Records (HIM, 1995-1997) |agency = Sony Music Entertainment (HIM, 1995-1997) |acts = HIM |active = 1988-present ( years) |blog = |instagram = }}Sato Yoshiko"Yoshiko Sato (@445pin)." Instagram. (spelling unknown), professionally known as YOSHIKO, is a Japanese choreographer and dancer. She currently works for Hello! Project, which she is mainly in charge of Morning Musume, ANGERME, Juice=Juice, Kobushi Factory, and Tsubaki Factory's choreography. She has also taught dances for cover group Team Okai."からの〜" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2012-10-11. Before becoming a choreographer, she was a dancer in the 1990s unit HIM under the name YOCCO. The first Hello! Project song she choreographed was "Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM" by Kiiro 5,"あ♡" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-05-15. while the first concert she was in charge of choreographing was for Matsuura Aya."ハロー！プロジェクトのダンスはこうして作られる！YOSHIKO先生の振り付け術" (in Japanese). cakes. 2018-12-11. In the early 2000s, YOSHIKO also worked a back-up dancer for Matsuura and Goto Maki. Biography YOSHIKO was born as Sato Yoshiko on October 11, 1969 in Hiroshima, Japan. She started learning baton twirling when she was four, but quit after she entered middle school. When she was in high school, her mother did aerobics and she was invited to take jazz dance classes at the same place. She enjoyed it and decided to go to a professional dance school in Tokyo"「 踊れない子のために作った」フォーメーションダンスはこうして生まれた！" (in Japanese). cakes. 2018-12-01. after she graduated from Hiroshima Kenritsu Fuchu High School"夏休み〜1" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-08-14. At the dance school, she studied ballet, modern dance, and jazz and also took tap dance and aerobics as electives. After two years of learning the foundations of dancing, she told her parents she did not want to return home and wanted to stay in Tokyo, to which they replied, "It's okay as long as you find a decent job." She passed an audition at a theme park for a job as a disco show dancer, but only did one show before getting fired and blacklisted. She continued working as a show dancer at another company for two years. While she worked at night, she went to contests during the day, where she met street dancers who told her about work a back-up dancer. In 1988, when she was barely 20 years old, she got her first job as dance choreographer when an unnamed girl, who was an idol at the same company she was a show dancer, asked YOSHIKO to work for her when she made her debut. YOSHIKO went with the idol when she performed on the now-discontinued music show All Night Fuji. From 1995 to 1997, she was a dancer in the unit HIM, which she had used the performing name YOCCO. The unit name was an acronym for Hiromasa Ijichi Melodies, referring to their songwriter Ijichi Hiromasa who afterwards wrote music for SPEED. She was initially a back-up dancer in the music video for their debut single "BECAUSE OF LOVE" and did not participate in their second single. She eventually became an official member, alongside another dancer named NON, with the third single "AQUARIUS" released on November 22, 1995."11月22日は" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2015-11-22. The unit was led by vocalists SHIZUKA (real name Nakajima Shizuka) and SHUNGO (real name Makihashi Shungo)."武道館☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2019-06-21. SHUNGO, who began using the stylized name shungo. in the early 2000s when he became the vocalist of the R&B unit Sin (the same unit that U.M.E.D.Y. was a former MC for), became a music producer and has written most of w-inds.'s music, as well as the Japanese lyrics to DA PUMP's 2018 hit song "U.S.A."."U.S.A.★" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-06-09."感慨深かったなぁ♡" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-07-25. He and YOSHIKO have remained good friends."@代々木体育館" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2015-10-18. The first concert YOSHIKO choreographed was for Matsuura Aya. During the performance of "LOVE Namida Iro", she noticed that fans would copy the arm and hand dance movements, which led her to make more choreography that fans could imitate at lives. Morning Musume's "formation dance", which began with "Ren'ai Hunter", was created after she received directions from Tsunku to no longer make dance patterns that only highlighted whoever was singing. She got the idea for formation dance when she saw a university synchronized walking competition on TV."モーニング娘。超ダンス講座 竹中夏海先生×YOSHIKO先生対談 完全再録！" (in Japanese). Entame NEXT. 2013-12-06. (Archived) On March 9, 2014, she got married in Hawaii."2014 . 3 . 9" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-03-12. On February 19, 2020, she held an event titled YOSHIKO-sensei Hello Pro Furitsuke 20shuunen Kinen team445 Dummy Fes. ~"Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM" kara 20nen☆Furitsuke Zen 494 Kyoku kara Episode Digest~ at Zepp DiverCity in Tokyo to celebrate her 20th anniversary of choreographing dances for Hello! Project."YOSHIKO先生ハロプロ振付20周年記念 team445 ダミーFes.~「黄色いお空でBOOM BOOM BOOM」から20年☆振り付け全494曲からエピソードダイジェスト～" (in Japanese). ODYSSEY INC. Various dummy dancers, such as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Horie Kizuki, came together to form the dance unit Team445 and rehearsed for four months to perform the dances of songs that YOSHIKO had choreographed at the event. https://twitter.com/kiidance/status/1230136923022184448?s=21 Morning Musume '20 and Taiyou to Ciscomoon also appeared as guests.Hirai Miyo. "YOSHIKO先生ハロプロ振付20周年記念！平井美葉" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2020-02-19. Profile *'Real Name:' Sato Yoshiko *'Professional Names:' YOSHIKO, YOCCO *'Nickname:' 445 *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Groups:' **HIM (1995-1997) Songs Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai *Jiriri Kiteru *Rival *Maji Bomber!! Country Musume *Uwaki na Honey Pie ℃-ute *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *SHOCK! *Dance de Bakoon! *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kanashiki Amefuri *Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ *The Curtain Rises GAM *Thanks! *Melodies Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Ten Made Nobore! *Say! Hello! *Onna no Sono *Crying *Seishun Beat was 16 *Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki *"Koi Shitai Shintou" *"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne *Isshakudama de Buppanase! Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *Ten Made Nobore! *Romance no Tochuu *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo *Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu *Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS *Are Kore Shitai! *Senobi *Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa *Wonderful World *Ça va ? Ça va ? *CHOICE & CHANCE *Ai・Ai・Gasa *Umaretate no Baby Love *Erabareshi Watashitachi *GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS *Ai no Diving *Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun *Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase! *Tsudzuiteiku STORY *Next is you! *Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai *Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ *Naite Ii yo Kiiro 5 *Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM Kikkawa Yuu *URAHARA Temptation *Ii jan *Amai Melody *"Suki" no Kazoekata *Hana *Akane Disco *WILDSTRAWBERRY *Stairways *Charming Shoubu Sedai|Ha wo Kuishibare! *Charming Shoubu Sedai Kira☆Pika *Hana wo Puun *Futari wa NS Kobushi Factory *Nen ni wa Nen *Survivor *Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan *Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta *Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) *Sakura Night Fever *Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin *Osu! Kobushi Tamashii *Samba! Kobushi Janeiro *Bacchikoi Seishun! *Ora wa Ninkimono *Isogaba Maware *Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro *Kenmei Blues *Zanshin *GO TO THE TOP!! *Kobushi no Hana *Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa *Kore Kara da! *Naseba Naru Mano Erina *Love&Peace=Paradise Matsuura Aya *LOVE Namida Iro *100kai no KISS *♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ *Yeah! Meccha Holiday *The Bigaku *Chocolate Damashii Melon Kinenbi *Kousui Michishige Sayumi *OK! Ikimakucchae *Shiroi Hane MilkyWay *Anataboshi Morning Musume *Otoko Tomodachi *Suki na Senpai *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Ren'ai Hunter *One・Two・Three *The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming *Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa *Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai *What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe *Password is 0 *TIKI BUN *Shabadaba Doo~ *Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru *Yuugure wa Ameagari *Ima Koko Kara *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi *ENDLESS SKY *Sou ja nai *Jealousy Jealousy *Wakain da shi! *Narcissus Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban *Gosenfu no Tasuki *Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite *Are you Happy? *A gonna *Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara *Y Jiro no Tochuu *I surrender Ai Saredo Ai *Koishite Mitakute *Jinsei Blues *Seishun Night *LOVEpedia S/mileage / ANGERME *aMa no Jaku *Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai *Suki-chan *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! *Yumemiru Fifteen *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Short Cut *Uchouten LOVE *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Ee ka!? *"Ii Yatsu" *Mystery Night! *Eighteen Emotion *Aa Susukino *Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu *Taiki Bansei *Otome no Gyakushuu *Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku *Itoshima Distance *Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru *Wasurete Ageru *Yumemita Fifteen Taiyou to Ciscomoon *HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou Tsubaki Factory *Seishun Manmannaka! *Kedakaku Sakihokore! *Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ *Hitorijime *Hatsukoi Sunrise *Just Try! *Uruwashi no Camellia Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu *Koi☆Kana *Balalaika *Happy☆彡 *Chance! v-u-den *Aisu Cream to My Purin Concerts ANGERME *ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ ℃-ute *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~"モリモリ" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2011-03-29. Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~"連休ですねっっ" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2010-07-17. *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER"長い１日" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2011-07-11. *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013"なんか♬" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-03-04. *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018"心が震えた！！" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-03-31. Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~"10月10日は☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2015-10-10. Kobushi Factory *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~"秋ツアースタート" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2016-09-17. *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~"仙台☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2017-10-10. *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~"IN 仙台☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-04-09. *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~"こぶしファクトリー☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2019-04-14. *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~"GWラストは大阪☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2019-05-06. Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO""早すぎる5月も終わり？！☆その2" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-05-30. Melon Kinenbi *Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~"リハリハ～！" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2010-02-14. *Melon Kinenbi 10th Anniversary Live "Seitan 3654nichi Kanshasai""祝10周年！" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2010-02-19. Michishige Sayumi *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Saisei~"SAYUMINGLANDOLL〜再生〜アゲイン☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2017-07-05. *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Shukumei~ *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Tokyo~ *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~"SAYUMINGLANDOLL〜BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019〜" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2019-07-14. *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Kibou~ Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~"in 横浜アリーナ" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2010-12-16. *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~"おつかれいな～" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-05-21. *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~"ツアーファイナル" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-11-28. *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume"4ヶ月ぶりの" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-12-14. *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~"ツアーFINAL" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-05-31. *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (with Kinoshita Natsuko)"さてさて〜〜" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-09-20."感動の卒業式でした" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-11-27. *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~"5.27 武道館" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2015-05-27. *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~"秋ツアースタート☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2017-09-24. *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~"おつかれさまでした☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-03-19. *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~"2018.秋ツアー始まりました☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-09-23. S/mileage / ANGERME *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory""ぶっちゃけますと" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2011-06-13. *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~"in 大阪" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2011-10-08. *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~"終わっちゃった" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2012-11-11. *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~"1年ぶりの" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-11-07. *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~"ツアーはじまりました" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-03-16. *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~"715 武道館" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-07-16. *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring"春ツアー☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2015-03-14. Taiyou to Ciscomoon *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade"届いたよ～part-2" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2010-02-07. Musicals *LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *SMILE FANTASY! *Week End Survivor *TRIANGLE *Thank You Very Berry (2015) *Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *MODE *JK Ninja Girls *Pharaoh no Haka *Yumemiru Television *Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru~ *Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ *Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~ *Attack No.1 *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ *Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ *Arabeyonds Nights Auditions *S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! *Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition *Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition *Morning Musume '14 Audition! *2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition References }} External Links *Official Blog *Instagram de:YOSHIKO Category:Staff members Category:1969 Births Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:October Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Members who are married Category:Libra Category:Rooster Category:Members born in Showa Period